darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Honker Muddlefoot
Honker Muddlefoot, or Herbert "Honker" Muddlefoot Jr., is a supporting character from the Darkwing Duck series. He is shy, brainy, and Gosalyn's best friend. Honker is the younger son of Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, and his older brother is Tank. Honker's family is neighbors with Drake Mallard and he is school mates with Gosalyn. It is strongly implied that Honker either figured out or some how discovered that Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck off-screen, but how he met the Mallard family is never shown in the series. Due to Gosalyn's involvement, Honker often helps Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack in solving difficult cases. Personality Honker is Gosalyn's polar opposite in so many ways: he is shy, nebbish, introverted, and at least a little bit timid. He's allergic to virtually everything in his environment, and is voiced with a constant case of stuffy nose. He's also wildly intelligent for his age, and has a grasp of many advanced scientific disciplines including moleculuar biology and chemistry as well as reptillian physiology and classic art and literature. In fact, it's a mystery to the great detective Darkwing Duck how Honker could have been born to the mentally deficient Muddlefoots. As the brain to Gosalyn's brawn, Honker often feels inferiority complexes when unable to keep up with his redheaded best friend. Notable occasions include his feelings of insecurity at being unable to succeed in indoor baseball shortly before the mind controlling alien hats return in "The Revenger of the Return of The Brainteasers" and also lead to an existential crisis when he was accused of lying when Splatter Phoenix kidnapped Gosalyn and trapped her in a painting. A more extreme example occured in "Calm a Chameleon" when he lamented not being assetive or tough enough, and Darkwing Duck provided him with a manual to reinvent himself. He then became "Spec" (a nod to his need for glasses) a juvenile delinquent biker who was largley a spoof of James Dean's character in "Rebel Without a Cause." Eventually Honker was forced to learn to be himself when it was his brains, not his devil-may-care attitude, which defeated Camile. While Honker is shy and nebbish, by the standards of the nerd trope he is actually fairly brave, following both Gosalyn and Darkwing into dangerous situations with little complaint and only common-sense concerns voiced. Despite his stutter, he is well spoken and well versed. Honker is also incapable of lying as per Gosalyn "I tried to teach him, but the lessons never took." Fan Fiction As Gosalyn's counterpart and constant companion, Honker is a fan favourite character. He often serves as a romantic interest in fan fictions for her, as well as her conscience, in the vein of "Opposites Attract." As of April 2013, Fanfiction.net listed at least 10 fictions where Honker and Gosalyn were the main characters listed, and dozens of others uncategorized. Apperances *Getting Antsy *Night of the Living Spud *Duck Bilnd *Easy Comes Easy Grows *A Revolution in Home Appliances *Trading Faces *Hush Hush Sweet Charlatan *Bearskin Thug *Aduckyphobia *When Aliens Collide *Jurassic Jumble *Cleanless is Next to Badliness *Whiffle Whiffle You Work *Toys Czar Us *The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *Life the Negaverse and Everything *Darkwing Doubloon *Its a Wonderful Leaf *Dances with Bigfoot *Twin Beaks *The Incredible Bulk *A Duck by Any Other Name *Let's Get Respetable *Whrled History *A Star Is Scourned *The Quiverwing Quack *That Sinking Feeling *Negaduck *Salves to Fashion *Tiff of the Titans *Battle of the Brainteasers *Going Nowhere Fast *A Brush with Oblivion *The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers Too *Star Crossed Circuits *The Steerminator Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Muddlefoot Family Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Main Characters